Building control systems may provide a large amount of data pertaining to HVAC equipment, security alarms, refrigeration monitoring and/or the like. In some instances, building control systems may provide such information for a large number of sites that can be within different portions of a building or within different buildings. The buildings may even be geographically scattered. Individuals charged with operating these building control systems, such as alarm managers or building superintendents, for example, may have to monitor events at multiple sites and/or diagnose and/or fix a large number of potential problems in a short amount of time.
It will be appreciated that the amount of information presented to the individual may become overwhelming. There is a need for a building control system that provides the individual with organizational tools that help manage the relatively large amounts of building control data in an efficient and intuitive manner.